A Daily Life
by Lil' Lady
Summary: An AU story of the daily life between the relationships of the g-boys and the sailor senshi's. Please R&R. Warning of sap.


A Daily Life Made By

A Daily Life  
Made By, §Lil' Lady§

Author Notes – This is an AU story. Ok? Just read it and please go with it. Please mina-san? Be warn this is sort of limey but not like real lime story just a sort of. 

Disclaimers – I don't own gundam wing nor sailor moon. So please don't hurt me please.

~§~ 

Wufei growled as he messed up again. He could never get this right. Then he fumbled again making clench his hands into tight fights. This was injustice!

"Damn' it! Injustice!" Wufei shouted throwing his hands up in the air. His wife chuckled coming out of the bathroom. Her hair was still a little damp from the shower and so was her body. Making her robe cling to her in all the right places.

Rei smiled as she went over to help her husband. She couldn't help but let loose a chuckle. Wufei glared at her.

"I don't find this amusing." Wufei said flatly. Rei raised an eyebrow and smiled even more.

:"Well I do. The great Wufei Chang getting beaten by a silly old tie." Rei said as she pulled the garnet red fabric through one more loop and then she was finally done. Wufei snorted crossing his arms over his chest. Rei laughed then she kissed him on the check.

"But don't worry, I still love you." Rei said teasingly. Wufei side glared at her as he watched her looking through her closest to find her dress. Then a smile form on Wufei's face as he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"I don't see why we have to go. We can just stay here. They wont miss us." Wufei said in her ear. 

"I know but we said well- Wufei!" Rei yelled as Wufei suddenly picked her up and put her on the bed. Then he joined her lying on top of her. Rei glared at him but he merely kissed her. Soon she kissed him back. When they broke the kiss Rei smiled. 

"Yeah I guess your right they wont miss us." Rei said then she pulled Wufei down for another kiss. 

~§~ 

Minako looked back and forth trying to figure out how to arrange the plants. Then she moved one of the iris's over a little to the left. She took a step back trying to see if it was perfect. The blonde haired woman smiled clasping her hands together. Then she quickly ran down the stairs towards the kitchen. She then pulled out a vanilla cake with rainbow sprinkled frosting. 

"There!" Minako said as she gently put the cake on the table next to the pot of flowers. She quickly rearranged the bow. The surprise party had to be perfect for her husband. It was his birthday and Minako was putting up a party for him. She refused to let any of the servants help her for she wanted to do this one her own. The only thing she had help was making the cake since not even the cook trusted her only in the kitchen. 

Then banner over the door fell to the ground. Minako whined stamping her foot to the ground. 

"Not again! How much tape do I have to use on the stupid thing?" Minako asked to no one as she stomped over to the ladder. She dragged it over putting it where she wanted and went to grab the fallen banner and the duck tape. A knock on the door and Minako looked to see Rashid poking his head through the door. 

"Ms. Minako, Master Quatre is home." He said. Minako panicked. 

"No, no! I'm not ready! Ahh! Uh…Rashid can you please distract him?" Minako begged giving the older Arabian her saddest puppy eye look. He laughed and nodded and went off.

Then Minako quickly went off to fix the banner. She held the banner applying the duck tape all over the corner hopping it'd stick this time for sure. 

"Minako?" Quatre's voice rang as he opened the door knocking down the ladder that was right next to it. 

"Ahh!" Minako cried as she fell but Quatre quickly caught her. 

"Quatre! What are you doing here?" Minako asked surprised. Quatre smiled. 

"I'm here to see you." Quatre said then he saw the flowers on the piano along with the cake. 

"What, what is." Quatre tailed as he put Minako down. Minako stamped her foot on the ground child like. 

"This was supposed to be a surprise! Rashid was supposed to keep you busy until I'm ready but obviously he didn't!" Minako snapped shooting a mean glare at Rashid who was standing in the doorway. Then she pouted like a little girl. Quatre smiled warmly at her embracing her into a hug. 

"Thank you for the best birthday present I ever had." Quatre said then he kissed her. Minako happily kissed him back. Then the banner that said, 'Happy Birthday Quatre' fell on top of the kissing couple. Underneath the large paper Minako yelled in anger. 

~§~ 

Usagi slowly opened her eyes then quickly closed them as the sun beamed into her eyes. She buried her face in the pillow groaning then opened her eyes. She pulled her face out of the pillow and looked at her lover, Trowa. He was still sleeping. His hair was tossed all over his face covering practicly both of his closed eyes. 

She brushed the long strands of hair back but they fell back. She sighed in defeat. Usagi would always argue with Trowa about how he should at least put his bangs out of the way so she can see both of his beautiful green eyes. But he just merely smiles at her and shake his head.

The blonde traced her finger around his jaw and down his neck. Then before she could even breath his hand snapped out of no where grabbing her hand gently to stop her actions. 

"Usagi that tickles, no touchy." Trowa mumbled as he buried his face into the pillow. Usagi smiled. She always loved to hear his voice. Especially in the morning. Who'd ever thought the silent ex-pilot would be such a baby in the morning. 

"I bet I can find somewhere else I can tickle." Usagi said teasingly as she wrapped her arms around his waist tracing her finger up and down his skin. Trowa groaned trying to hide his chuckle. Usagi smiled, Trowa was also very ticklish. Then finally Trowa gave in laughing out loud. Usagi controlled herself from squealing out loud in happiness as he laughed. 

~§~ 

"Mokato!" Duo's voice shouted through the small house. The brunette smiled happily to herself as she ran out of the bathroom quickly and headed towards the kitchen. There she acted like she was cooking acting as if nothing was happening. 

Then Duo stomped into the kitchen. Still wet from his shower only wrapped in a towel around his waist. (Girls, please control yourselves. Yes I know it's hard but keep from fainting on your computer at least) His hair clung was still soaking wet with dripping water. 

"Duo your getting water on the floor and your going to have to clean it up." Mokato said as she stirred the whip cream. Duo glared at her. 

"You…" he said. Mokato continued on acting as if nothing was happening except she had a small smile on her face. 

"You flushed the toilet and you new I was taking a shower! You know how much I hate could water!" Duo yelled. Then Mokato started laughing. Duo growled at her not amused one little bit. Then he took some of the whip cream out of the bowl and splat it right on top of Mokato's head. She immediately stopped laughing. 

"Ha! That's what you get for flushing the toilet!" Duo said with a smile. Mokato growled as she took some whip cream and rubbed on Duo's head. 

"That's what you get for tricking me thinking you where electrocuted by my hair dryer!" Mokato said. Duo crabbed the bottle of caramel and poured it on her head. Then bits of the thick syrup dripped down into her clothes. Duo smiled as he licked her neck licking the sweet syrup off her neck. Mokato moaned. 

"Duo.." she whined. 

"What?" Duo asked still kissing her neck. 

"Now I have to take a bath." Mokato said. Duo's grin grew even wider. Then he picked her up taking her by surprise. 

"Well then let's go. I need to finish mine to." Duo said and carried her off towards the bathroom. 

~§~ 

Ami sighed as she felt someone take the book out of her hands. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Heero placing a mark at where she's at on her book. She must've fallen asleep again on the couch waiting for him to come back from the mission at the Preventer's. 

"Heero, what time is it?" Ami asked stifling a yawn. 

"Almost 12:30. Come on." Hero said then he picked her up holding him close to her. Ami smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder letting him take her to bed. She always loved being held by Heero. She felt so protected and happy. Never wanting to leave. 

Heero walked in their room and gently put Ami down and crawled into the bed next to her. He pulled her close to him. 

"Did the mission go well?" Ami asked and then yawned. Heero smiled down at her. 

"Yes. Now I'm glad to be home." Heero said. He grabbed her chin gently and tiled it up so he leans into a kiss. She happily kissed him back. When the broke the kiss Ami buried her face in his chest and soon fell asleep. Heero followed not long after but only holding her close to him.

~§~

Uh....please give me reviews? Onegi mina-san!


End file.
